police love
by goombablood
Summary: First fanfic attempt. It was a cold winter day at the metropolitan police department, and our favorite keiji is board, well, atleast until Shiratori tells him to meet him in the parking lot. Yaoi lemon 2nd chapter Shiratori/Takagi you have been warned :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters, if I did there would be a lot more where this came from.**

It was a very cold Friday afternoon in the city of Tokyo. It was in the middle of December at the time. Children were seen playing in the snow after a hard school day's work. And at this time our favorite policeman Wataru Takagi was staring out the window in the police station, deep in his daydreams.

Takagi sighed; work was ridiculously slow that day so it caused much boredom for many of the policeman. And the worst thing was that Sato had the next few days off and took this opportunity to go see some long distance relatives with her mother. Takagi, in all honesty, was being slowly driven insane by the lack of Sato-san around.

The young man's train of thought was cut short when he suddenly felt a hand shaking his shoulder, wanting his attention. He turned around and saw his superior, Shiratori. Speaking of Shiratori, Takagi noticed that said co-worker was acting strange for the past few days.

"Takagi, Meguire-keibu wants you and me to investigate a robbery case from this morning." Takagi nodded. "Okay Shiratori-san". "Good, I'll wait for you in the parking lot," said Shiartori. Takagi once again nodded and went to go grab his suit jacket he left on another chair.

"Oh, and Takagi….."

Takagi turned his head to his superior who was almost out the door. "Y-yes Shiratori-san?"

Shiratori narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "Don't keep me waiting; I have something to show you"

Takagi sweat dropped upon hearing this. It wasn't what he said that sounded unsettling, it was the way he said it. Takagi could've sworn it sounded a bit….seductive. He quickly finished putting on his suit jacket and ran down the stairs to the parking lot. On his way down his thoughts once again lingered to Shiratori's abnormal behavior. For the past several days Shiratori has been staring at Takagi on many occasions and not only that but also even one time inviting Takagi to dinner. This was definitely unnatural Shiratori behavior.

Without warning, a sudden thought struck him. Now that he thought about it, nobody has been talking about a robbery case today, which was once again abnormal. And another thought came into his mind that made his eyes wide from the mere realization that Meguire-keibu wasn't even at work today. Which meant only one thing, Shiratori made that up to get Takagi into the parking lot with him alone.

'_But why?'_ Takagi thought to himself. He still decided to check it out anyway. He had a half hour or so break left.

The young officer finally reached the underground parking lot. It was a large area covered in cold concrete. There was no heater down there so it was extremely chilly down there on a winter day like this one. He began to walk past the rows of cars, searching for Shiratori. Takagi continued to wander until he was too far for anyone to see him well. It was also very dark in the lot. '_Maybe Shiratori had tricked me to coming down here for no reason. No, that's not like him at all.'_

Takagi was just about to leave when all of the sudden he felt someone come from behind and began to push him towards a nearby wall. He squeaked out of shock and before he could even resist he was already pressed against the wall. His police instincts kicked in and he tried to squirm out of the person's hold. "Now Takagi that's no way to treat your superior," the attacker whispered softly. Takagi immediately stopped resisting. He recognized that voice anywhere, it was Shiratori's. Why the hell did he push Takagi against the wall?

"S-Shiratori-san! What are you doing?". Said man didn't reply back but instead grabbed Takagi and rotated him until he now had his back to the wall. Takagi couldn't understand why Shiratori was doing this. Before he could ask again Shiratori slid one of his hands up to grasp the younger man's chin, keeping him still. He smirked in satisfaction upon seeing Takagi starting to blush. The older man began to lean his face in until it was only an inch or so away from Takagi's. "Takagi, I have been having an unresisting curiosity for some time now, and I want to see whether I'm right or wrong" he finally answered.

Before Takagi could understand this, Shiratori closed his eyes and finally filled the space between him and Takagi. Yes, Shiratori was kissing Takagi. The kiss was gentle but passionate at the same time. The younger officer's mind was whirling now and couldn't comprehend what was going on. He couldn't help but sigh in pleasure as Shiratori's lips massaged his own. The kiss began to deepen and deepen with Shiratori moving his hand from Takagi's chin to his cheek, cupping it with thumb stroking, with his other hand now wrapped firmly around Takagi's waist. Takagi moaned as he felt his superior's tongue press against the seam of his lips, before sliding into his mouth. Their tongues started to move around each other's mouths, exploring all that they could.

Shiratori finally pulled away to get some air. He looked down at Takagi. His lips were slightly swollen and his face was beat red, his shirt was covered in sweat. Shiratori smiled at the sight before him, but he wasn't done yet oh no he was far from it. Truthfully he had wanted to do this for years now but never really got the chance to. He always wondered what it would be like to take advantage to a co-worker.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Takagi trying to get away again. "What's the matter Takagi-kun? I thought from all that moaning that you were enjoying this." He said seductively. Takagi looked away for a few seconds, as if he was ashamed of himself for liking this. For a second Shiratori was worried that Takagi was going to tell the rest of the division and he would be arrested for sexual assault. "Shiratori-san, w-what if Sato-san finds out about this? She would never forgive me" he said fearfully.

'_Well, at least he's enjoying it'_ Shiratori mused. "Don't worry Takagi-kun, as long as we stay quiet about this she, nor anyone else, will find out about this" he answered, hoping to cheer his rival up. Now that Takagi thought about it, deep down inside he had always wanted to see what it was like to be touched by someone of the same gender. This burning curiosity overcame his fear of Sato finding out and decided to let Shiratori keep going.

Said person made up his mind to explore Takagi's "other qualities". He let go of the younger man's cheek and waist and began to remove his suit jacket and tie. His hands worked quickly as he watched Takagi's blush deepen every second. Shiratori threw the articles of clothing aside and grabbed Takagi's cotton shirt and proceeded to yank it off of him, leaving him shirtless before Shiratori. Shiratori had to admit, Takagi looked downright sexy with his blushing face, strong abdominals, and cute ass. He once again wrapped his arm around Takagi's (now bare) waist, hand stroking his back. Takagi sighed in content and closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of Shiratori's possessive embrace. His eyes suddenly shot open and he let out a weak cry when he felt the crook of his neck being sucked and nibbled at. He buried his face into Shiratori's hair, taking in his superior's scent. Shiratori grinned as he continued to ravage his colleague's neck. He tasted the salty flavor in his mouth and he loved it. In fact, he was tempted to leave a hickey there, but decided against it. 'Takagi would not like that at all'.

Shiratori left Takagi's neck to continue his "exploration" after a few minutes. But before he did so he took another look at his co-worker. His eyes were slightly closed, his silk-soft dark hair was messy, and he was a little sweaty. But most importantly, he looked like he was going to let Shiratori do what he wants to him. Shiratori shifted his gaze from the young officer's face back down to his naked chest. Takagi looked at him and gave him a look that said "do what you want with me". Shiratori smiled at this submissive behavior. Slowly and softly he caressed Takagi's body, groping everywhere he could reach. As he did this he heard Takagi whimper with pleasure. He then grabbed Takagi's shoulders and pressed him against the wall again before proceeding to bury his face into the younger man's chest, and started to lap at the salty skin. Takagi whipped his head back as Shiratori's tongue traced his abdominals. Shiratori then moved upwards and licked Takagi's nipple, watching as said man arched his back from the sensation. Good god he wanted to stay like this forever.

"Hey Shiratori! Takagi! Are you guys down here!"

Their eyes widened to the size of saucer plates when they heard their voices being called. Shiratori quickly looked down at his watch and realized that break had ended five minutes ago. And they were still in a very compromising situation. _'SHIT SHIT SHIT!_' they both thought to themselves. If they were caught it could possibly the end of their careers, and most likely Takagi's relationship with Sato. He could see it all now, Sato calling him gay and dumping him without mercy. Takagi cringed at the mere thought of this. Shiratori was the first to shake out of his shock and quickly sprang into action. He quickly dragged Takagi as far from the voices as they could get. He shoved Takagi's missing clothes at him. "Get dressed and do it fast". Takagi didn't need to be told twice, he pulled his shirt on but he was having difficulty with the tie. Shiratori didn't want to take any chances, so he slapped Takagi's hands away and tied the fabric around the young officer's neck himself. With that done he made up his mind to do the rest himself. He buttoned Takagi's suit jacket back up and padded his clothes and hair down. Takagi wanted to protest to this but because of the circumstances he decided not to say anything.

When they both made sure they looked as if nothing happened they traveled to where their names were being called from. It was none other than Chiba who was looking for them. Chiba finally saw who he was looking for. "Hey Takagi-kun, Shiratori-san, break ended a couple minutes ago. And the inspector wants to talk to Shiratori about a case." "Okay, we were just about to head up there anyway" Shiratori answered back. They were both relieved that Chiba hadn't questioned why they were down here, together, alone. They returned to the 1st division office happy that they weren't caught making out in the parking lot.

Takagi walked back to his desk with thoughts of what happened in the last half-hour. He was still shocked about it and also wondered why Shiratori did that to him of all people. Was Shiratori truly gay or was it just curiosity? Well, whatever it was, it made him question himself about why he enjoyed it. He shouldn't have enjoyed it; he had a girlfriend for god's sake. Takagi reached into his pocket for his cell phone to check what time it was. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt a piece of paper that wasn't there before. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

_Takagi, this is about what happened between us earlier. I want to apologize for my behavior. I'm sorry I did that to you without your consent, but truthfully, I was surprised that you were enjoying it. If you want to finish what we started in the parking lot then meet me at my apartment after work. And pack some clothes too._

Takagi read this over and over, trying to take this information in. His mind went blank, not even being able to think about it. When he regained his ability to think again, he thought about what would happen if he agreed to this. On one hand, if he didn't go everything would probably go back to normal with Shiratori bullying him and going out on dates with Sato. One the other hand, if he did go he would no doubt get the pleasure of his life. He tried to decide between these two options until the memory of Shiratori's soft, warm hands touching him, caressing him came into his mind.

Takagi blushed and made his decision, he would go to Shiratori's apartment that night. He knew this was wrong and yet his wanting to feel that pleasure again overcame that feeling. Though, he swore to himself, he'll make it up to Sato somehow. He returned to his work, still thinking about tonight's plans.

**Whew, this was really, really, REALLY hard to write. Anyway this was my first attempt at fanfic and I hope it is good. Flames aren't welcome, constructive criticism is :D.**

**Shiratori: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME DO THAT!**

**Takagi: *Blushing like crazy***

**Goombablood: Aw come on it wasn't that bad and you two looked sexy doing it.**

**Shiratori: Say that again and I bury you so deep no one will find your body.**

**Goombablood: If this is popular enough I just might make a sequel to this… WITH HANDCUFFS!**

**Shiratori: 0_0**

**Takagi: *Faints***

**Goombablood: :D**


	2. handcuffs and showers oh my!

**Disclaimer: I do not own detective Conan nor any of its characters.**

**Shiratori: Goombablood, don't do this, For the sake of my sanity DO NOT do this!**

**Me: Too Late :D**

5 hours slowly crawled by since the parking lot incident. It was if time had slowed down just to watch Takagi suffer from a mountain of paperwork. He was still thinking about Shiratori's offer, which I may add he accepted. His mind drifted to the thought of his girlfriend Sato and what would happen between them after this. Would they still date as if nothing happened? Would Sato find out and dump him? Will he start dating Shiratori? This last thought made Takagi shudder. It also didn't help how his colleagues were starting to get suspicious.

"Hey Takagi-san". Takagi looked behind him to see Chiba calling his name. "Hey Chiba-kun what's up?" Takagi asked. "I wanted to talk to you about something" he replied back. Takagi raised an eyebrow. What could Chiba want to talk about that's so important that he has to talk to him when he is working? "What is it?" Chiba's eyes narrowed in seriousness. "What exactly where you and Shiratori doing in the parking lot alone anyway?"

Takagi paled, shit, he was working on so much paperwork that he'd forgotten to come up with a reason if anyone asked that. "Er….. Well… Shiratori-san wanted to …..um…." Then an idea formed in his head. "He wanted to discuss a case with me but he accidentally left the file in his car and went to grab it, so I decided to come with."

The seriousness left Chiba's eyes and a relieved smile formed on his face. "Well okay then, just wondering". He walked back to his desk leaving Takagi alone with his thoughts. Takagi sighed in relief. That was WAY too close for comfort. What was Chiba suspecting anyway? Takagi grabbed his cell phone and checked the time. His eyes widened when he saw that his shift ended in five minutes. He began to pack up all his paperwork and files and got ready to leave.

By the time he was on his way to his apartment the sky was already dark and stars dotted the sky. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Takagi had finally managed to reach his apartment twenty minutes later. He fumbled for his key and entered his home. The apartment itself was pretty small with only four rooms not counting the closet in his bedroom. Takagi walked into said room and grabbed a large bag and stuffed some clothes and his toothbrush. He stopped when a question popped into his head. Would he need to pack some sleepwear? He blushed when he realized that he probably wouldn't need it considering the circumstances.

He got back into his car with his bag and headed for Shiratori's. Getting there wasn't too difficult; after all he had been there a few times with Sato-san. He cringed as he thought of that name again.

Sato-san

He knew that he would be in more trouble than he could possibly imagine if she ever found out. When he finally got there he got out of his car and walked up the many flights of stairs to Shiratori's apartment. The young officer knocked on the door and waited for a response.

The door opened revealing Shiratori. He was wearing a pair of dark blue casual jeans and a white tee-shirt. "Takagi-kun what took you so long?" he asked. "Traffic was really bad" Takagi answered with his hand on the back of his head blushing a little. "Anyway, come in". Takagi walked into the apartment and immediately took notice of his surroundings. No matter how many times he's been here he always envied the fact that Shiratori's apartment was very upper-class. The apartment itself was larger than Takagi's and contained more expensive objects such as a plasma screen TV and even an entire guest room.

Suddenly Takagi's stomach began to growl, that's right, he hadn't eaten anything since lunch which was several hours ago. Shiratori looked at him. "Hungry?" he asked. Takagi nodded. The older officer led Takagi into the kitchen. "So, anything in particular Takagi?" The younger man couldn't decide so he just took a good guess. "Do you have any Raman?" Right after asking this he mentally scolded himself. Who the hell asks for that before having sex with someone? Shiratori nodded and got to work making dinner for the two of them. He didn't expect Takagi to help, especially because of the fact that everything Takagi cooks usually tries to eat him or explodes.

Takagi sat at the table waiting for Shiratori to be finished. His thoughts wondered to how they were going to do it. Were they going to do it on Shiratori's bed or maybe in the shower perhaps? His eyes trailed back to Shiratori who had his back turned to him. He sighed as his eyes moved up and down said man's backside. '_Well, at least he wasn't ugly' _Takagi thought to himself. He continued to look at his superior until he turned around and walked to the table with two bowls of delicious smelling ramen. They both ate in silence though once in a while one of them did stare at the other. Once they were done they brought the plates over to the sink and washed them.

"Hey, Takagi-kun"

Takagi looked over to his superior. "Yeah Shiratori-san?" Shiratori appeared to have something good on his mind. "How would you like to take a shower with me?" he asked. Takagi just stared, speechless, for a few seconds he could've sworn that his ears were playing tricks on him. He blushed as he nodded, understanding what Shiratori had planned. Shiratori smiled at this before grabbing Takagi's hand and led him into the bathroom.

The bathroom, like the rest of the apartment, was upper-class appearing. It had white tiles with light blue seashell patterns decorating the floor. The walls were also a light blue in color. The countertop had a beautiful marble top that went well with the rest of the rooms color. And the floor was even freaking heated too.

They both began to strip off their clothing with their backs turned towards each other. Shiratori finished first and quickly grabbed a towel from under the sink and wrapped it firmly around his waist. Takagi followed soon after. He couldn't help but be embarrassed about this whole thing. Here he was, in a bathroom with him almost naked along with his superior, who is almost naked as well. Shiratori turned around to meet a flustered Takagi. He couldn't help but to stare at Takagi's sexy form. He has always imagined Takagi nude or at least close to it, but it was nothing compared to the real thing.

Takagi noticed that Shiratori was staring and averted his eyes in embarrassment. Shiratori walked over to the shower and turned it on and check the water, making sure it was neither too hot nor too cold. With that done, he beckoned Takagi over and they both entered the warmth of the shower. When the first drops of water hit Takagi's skin he let out a quiet sigh. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, just focusing on the sensation the warm water was giving him. Shiratori on the other hand, looked at the younger man, enjoying the eye candy that was Takagi in front of him. After a few minutes of getting used to each other's company Shiratori decided to continue what they started earlier.

Without warning he walked up to Takagi and wrapped his hands around the other man's waist. Said man's eyes shot open almost immediately. Before Takagi could comprehend this he watched as his superior pressed his lips against his own. Shiratori's lips were massaging the younger man's soft, moist, lips before thrusting his tongue inside. Takagi gasped upon Shiratori's possessive action before placing his hands on the older man's shoulders for balance. His mind was starting to blur from the lack of air and the sensation the kiss was bringing him. Shiratori pulled away, still holding him in a hug.

Shiratori released Takagi from his grip. Said man leaned against the wall, this time trying to regain his bearings. He knew this would happen, he expected it, and yet it still took him by surprise. This is what he was waiting for the last several hours. Takagi looked up to Shiratori before sliding down to sit against the tiled shower wall.

Shiratori took this as his chance and kneeled at Takagi's side, his hand caressing the younger officer's neck. Takagi closed his eyes and sighed. He loved having his neck stroked, bitten, licked and sucked at. Speaking of those things, Shiratori pulled his hand away and pressed his face into Takagi's neck, doing just those exact things (and in that order none the less). Takagi let out a cry as Shiratori continued ravishing his neck.

Takagi began to pout slightly when Shiratori pulled away. He noticed this and smirked. "Don't worry Takagi-kun; I'm not done with you yet". But before he could do anything Takagi suddenly repositioned himself until his body was facing Shiratori, and buried his face into his superior's abs, licking at the hard muscles.

This caught Shiratori by surprise; he didn't expect him to do anything. But he decided to let it be and see just what Takagi was up to. He let out a moan as the younger man traced his muscles with his tongue with skill.

Takagi then repositioned himself until he was now sitting in Shiratori's lap, face still pressed against Shiratori. Shiratori grabbed the back of Takagi's head, guiding him on where to lick and suck. Takagi blushed at this but was too preoccupied to say anything.

When he was done licking he rested his head on his superior's chest, with the hand on the back of his head now going through his brown-black locks. They stayed like this until Shiratori carefully pushed Takagi off of him. Suddenly, a (very sexy) idea just struck Shiratori.

Shiratori got up onto his feet. "Wait here Takagi-kun, I have a great idea". Takagi blinked, "um, okay Shiratori-san". Shiratori smiled, "I'll be right back" he answered. And with that he left the shower and walked out of the bathroom. Takagi took this opportunity to rest a little bit.

When Takagi heard Shiratori return he also heard something else. Was that…... the sound of metal clinking against metal? "I'm back Takagi-kun", said Shiratori. Takagi raised an eyebrow in confusion, what was he hiding behind his back? Shiratori continued, "But before we get back to what we were doing I want you to close your eyes and not open them until I say so, okay?"

Takagi, now a bit curious, obeyed and closed his eyes. He listened as Shiratori walked behind him, still making some sort of metal clinking sound. He gasped as Shiratori grabbed his wrists and heard him chuckle.

_Cha-Chink_

"You can open your eyes now". Takagi did just that and what he saw made his eyes wide as soccer balls. Shiratori handcuffed his hands behind his back. He didn't know what to say about this, so he just gawked at Shiratori. Shiratori, on the other hand, was proud of his work.

Shiratori then grabbed the side of the restrained officer's torso with one hand, while the other hand lingered around the towel wrapped around said man's waist. Takagi blushed; there was nothing he could really do that would stop Shiratori from doing whatever he wanted. Suddenly, the hand around Takagi's towel gripped the material and yanked it right off of him, leaving him stark naked.

Takagi let out a yelp when he realized what just happened, and tried to cover himself, but to no avail. Shiratori moved to Takagi's front and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Takagi was HUGE! No, he wasn't kidding Takagi was literally very very big. It wasn't just his penis that was large, it was his testicles too.

Shiratori shook himself out of his stupor and moved on with his plans. Something told him that Takagi has never had his manhood pleasured. He pushed Takagi onto his back, hands still cuffed behind him. His hand reached for the organ, slow enough to make the younger man squirm while he was at it. Takagi arched his back when the tips of Shiratori's fingers made contact with the sensitive skin. Shiratori slid his hand under it and began to cradle it.

Takagi's squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as Shiratori caressed him slowly and gently. Shiratori moved his fingers around the tip, going downwards with time until they had reached the hilt. By now, Takagi had begun to sweat; trying his best to stay composed but was failing miserably.

Shiratori finally let go before Takagi was erected and looked at his face. He licked his lips as yet another idea came to mind. Takagi, upon seeing this whimpered, he knew Shiratori was up to something. Shiratori grabbed Takagi's side and pressed him to the tile and proceeded to spread said man's legs with his free hand until he could sit between them.

The older officer reached down and grabbed Takagi's manhood, causing Takagi to gasp. He then did something that no one ever expected him to do, he leaned in until his mouth was an inch away from the penis before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking. Takagi whipped his head back from the foreign pleasure. He had never felt something so good before.

Slowly, Shiratori took more and more in until it was all in his mouth with him sucking as hard as he could. Takagi had lost all composure and was now bucking into the warm moist mouth. Shiratori felt the penis in his mouth begin to harden from his sucking. He soon began to hum causing vibrations while his tongue massaged the skin.

Soon after Takagi climaxed into Shiratori's mouth and rested his head against the wall. Shiratori swallowed the semen, taking in Takagi's exotic taste. He was starting to feel his own arousal between his legs. Takagi looked up into Shiratori's eyes. He knew what Shiratori wanted.

As Shiratori stood up Takagi got onto his knees and positioned himself in front of Shiratori with his face only inches away from his superior's groin. He leaned in and bit the towel and pulled it off of Shiratori with his mouth. He looked up and Shiratori and saw approval in his eyes.

Takagi leaned in and repeated Shiratori's earlier actions. After a few minutes Shiratori was beginning to moan. He grabbed the back of Takagi's head and pressed his face further into his groin, increasing the pleasure. Shiratori let out a groan as he climaxed into Takagi's awaiting mouth. Takagi blushed as he also swallowed the white nectar.

Shiratori pulled out of Takagi's mouth and pressed down on said man's shoulders until he was on his back again. Shiratori repeated his earlier action and sat between Takagi's now spread legs, only this time, they were slightly bent, giving Shiratori a good view of Takagi's entrance.

Takagi let out a cry as a warm wet finger touched his entrance and slid inside. He had never felt anything like this before. The finger swirled around inside, stretching him. He tensed up as a second finger penetrated him.

"Takagi-kun, relax" said Shiratori softly before leaning in and giving Takagi a quick kiss. Takagi did as he was told and loosened the muscles around Shiratori's fingers. Shiratori then moved his fingers in a scissor-like motion before inserting a third finger.

Takagi squeezed his eyes shut as Shiratori continued to stretch him. Shiratori's fingers accidentally stroked a cluster of sensitive nerves, causing Takagi to whip his head back moaning. Shiratori finally pulled out of Takagi leaving him feeling empty inside from all the stretching.

Shiratori smirked at Takagi, his penis once again erect and still wet from the shower water and Takagi's saliva. Takagi understood what was about to happen and nodded in consent. Shiratori, pleased by this, grabbed Takagi once more and repositioned him until he was on his knees facing away from Shiratori with his back angled downward, head resting on the floor.

Shiratori also positioned himself kneeling behind Takagi with his groin leveled with Takagi's entrance. "Takagi-kun are you ready?" Shiratori asked. He didn't want to do something without Takagi ready. Takagi nodded and closed his eyes, bracing himself.

Shiratori grabbed the sides of Takagi's hips for support and slowly slid inside. When he was all the way in he asked Takagi if he was okay. Takagi nodded. And with that he pulled out and thrusted in once more, except this time faster and harder, his manhood moving against Takagi's velvety inner walls.

He quickened his movements with every thrust, loosing control of his body to the pleasure. Takagi was making a pant-like moan. The feeling of getting fucked was incredible. Shiratori began to thrust deeper and deeper, getting near to climax.

"SHIRATORI-SAN!" Takagi yells as Shiratori hit the sensitive cluster of nerves from earlier causing Takagi to come. Takagi tensed as he came making his muscles tighten around Shiratori, making him orgasm inside, also calling his name. They both collapse onto the floor with Shiratori on top.

They were exhausted. They were far too tired to move. Shiratori was still inside Takagi, who was enjoying the sensation of being filled. Shiratori was the first to get up after a few minutes and withdrew from the younger man. He reached out of the shower to grab the key on the counter that was to the handcuffs. Shiratori then bent down and removed the cuffs from Takagi's wrists.

Shiratori looked down at Takagi's tired form. His sweat was being carried off by the water, leaving the only indication that he was just fucked being the fact that he was panting. Takagi rolled onto his back and looked at Shiratori through blurry eyes.

Shiratori turned off the shower and grabbed a dry towel to dry himself off. He realized afterwards that Takagi was too tired to anything so he took the liberty of doing it for him. He scooped up the young officer into his arms and placed him onto the toilet seat. He then grabbed another towel and dried off Takagi with it (which may I add he protested to).

With that done he carried Takagi into his bedroom. The bedroom was quite large and supported a master size bed and a balcony to boot. Shiratori laid Takagi's nude form on the bed and flopped down beside him before pulling up the covers over both of them.

Takagi and Shiratori snuggled up to each other, enjoying the warmth the other brought. Shiratori wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist while said man rested his head on his superior's shoulder, nuzzling.

"Good night Wataru" Shiratori whispered. Takagi's eyes widened, Shiratori just used his first name and without the honorific either. Not wanting to sound rude Takagi also used Shiratori's first name. "Good night Ninzaburo" he replied back. And with that he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to slip out of consciousness.

**FINALLY IT'S DONE! I did it! I got them to have super hot guy on guy sex! Anyway I hope it's worth all the waiting. And one more thing, WE NEED MORE FANART AND FANFICTION OF THIS PAIRING! I also really hope that someone might make a fanart of this fic. *looks at Anime-Ou***

**Shiratori: You'll be hearing from my lawyer about this.**

**Takagi: Yeah!**

**Me: Bring it on! And don't give me that Wataru we all know you liked it.**

**Takagi: *blushes***

**Shiratori: Not true, of course he would hate this, Right Takagi-kun?**

**Takagi: *averts his eyes***

**Shiratori: Um… Takagi-kun?**

**Takagi: Oh would you look at the time, I have to go. *runs off faster than a speeding conan on a skateboard***

**Shiratori: 0_0;**

**Me: Told ya**


End file.
